


Distraction

by Beardy



Series: SV Drabbles [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, SVAD, ScarletVision Appreciation Day, Sweet Vision (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24487993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beardy/pseuds/Beardy
Summary: Vision is distracted.A short drabble for SVAD 2020. Set between CA:CW and AIW during those 2 years of stolen moments.
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Vision, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Series: SV Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769206
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15





	Distraction

“Vision.”

“Vision.” 

Colonel Rhodes approached him cautiously, eyebrow raised. Vision was staring blankly across the kitchen, an almost imperceptible smile tickling the edge of his mouth. Rhodes waved a hand across his line of sight causing him to startle. Rhodes stepped backwards in shock, startling the Vision was not a common occurrence. 

“I do apologise Colonel. I appear to have been ‘somewhere else.’” Vision turned to Rhodes with a moony smile before swiping his smooth red fingertips against his mouth and bracing himself against the countertop.

“Somewhere nice?”

“Hmm?” Vision looked blankly at Rhodes. 

Rhodes’ face screwed up in confusion. 

“Are you alright pal?” 

“I’m just wonderful.” Vision smiled focusing on his hands. 

“I’ll just, erm, leave you to it then.” Rhodes raised an eyebrow, opened the fridge, pulled out a bottle of water and left the kitchen, pausing to look over his shoulder quizzically as Vision sighed. His face had manoeuvred into a full smile as his thumb moved over his lips slowly. 

He had kissed her.


End file.
